Some roofs, including if need be that of the invention, are retractable behind the vehicle, thus allowing to transform a saloon or coupe-type vehicle into a convertible-type vehicle.
One of the problems encountered in the designing of this type of roof lies in the stowing of the roof elements in the rear boot of the vehicle.
Another problem lies in the designing and performing of the kinematics of movement of the roof elements when they are above the roof.
It is for this reason that a retractable roof system for a motor vehicle will be considered, as well as a thus equipped vehicle.
Different retractable roof systems are already known comprising at least a front roof panel and rear roof panel, these panels being moveable along a longitudinal direction (corresponding to the longitudinal driving direction of the vehicle) between a flush position in which the panels are placed substantially at the same level as each other, the front roof panel thus being located in front of the rear roof panel, along said longitudinal direction, and an off-set position in an upward direction in which the roof panels are placed one on top of the other.
From such a known system, an aim is to propose a reliable retractable roof system, with relatively simple mechanics, production costs compatible with mass production in association with a motor vehicle manufacturer, and which avoids the already encountered co-ordination of panel movement problems ensuring efficient and reliable kinematics.